We are requesting funds to support travel of American scientific participants in the Second International Conference on Mechanisms of Antimutagenesis and Anticarcinogenesis which is being planned for Ohio, Japan from December 4-9, 1988. We envision (See First Announcement - appendix A) that 11 major topics will be addressed; that approximately 30 scientists working in the field will present full-length papers in symposia; and that an additional 10-15 scientists working the field will chair sessions, comment on presentations, etc. Poster sessions and oral presentations will enable additional scientists to present their results. The papers presented will be published in edited book form and a summary of conference highlights will be published in a reviewed specialty journal within six months. In the past 15 years there has been a dramatic increase in our knowledge about the interlocking roles of mutational changes are not only the basis for evolutionary change; but are also involved in cancer and other illnesses with genetic components, drug resistance of microorganisms, development of improved genetic strains of microorganisms, plants and animals; and perhaps even aging. It has also become clearer that antimutagenesis may play a significant role in these processes. This conference, then, is designed to evaluate the current status of our knowledge of antimutagenesis, and the mechanisms by which it occurs. The major specific objectives are: (1) to bring together scientists working at the molecular/mechanistic level to enhance our knowledge and (2) to rapidly disseminate a thorough current summary of promising areas for continued research.